As one of the processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, there is an annealing process for heating a substrate in a process chamber using, for example, a heating device, to change the composition or crystal structure of a thin film formed on a surface of the substrate. In recent semiconductor devices, device structures such as 3DNAND have been designed in three dimensions. Thus, it is necessary to modify a film formed in a pattern shape with a high aspect ratio (hereinafter, referred to as an A/R).
However, it is difficult to uniformly modify a film formed in a pattern shape with a high aspect ratio, and in modification by lamp heating (flash lamp anneal: FLA) or modification by heating of a coil heater or the like (thermal anneal), it was difficult to process a film formed in corners of a pattern such as a deep groove only by modifying only the surface of the film.